Step Papa
by YunjaeDDiction
Summary: Naluri sebagai seorang eomma tidaklah mudah untuk diingkari. Mereka akan melakukan segala cara untuk mempertahankan apa yang menjadi miliknya. / YunJae/ Slight HoSu/ YooMinYool/ YAOI/ Newbie
1. Foreword

_**Title: Step Papa.**_

_**Author : YunJaeddiction.**_

_**Genre: Drama, Family.**_

_**Rating: T.**_

_**Casts: Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Jung Jiyool.**_

_**Pair: Yunjae, Slight Hosu, YooMinYool.**_

_**Disclaimer: Casts bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.**_

_**Warning: YAOI. Tidak suka jangan baca. **_

_**Sudah menjadi hukum alam dimana seorang ibu akan melindungi anak-anak mereka dari bahaya yang mengancam. Naluri seorang ibu ini pun dipunyai oleh Kim Junsu. Meskipun ia seorang namja, dia adalah eomma bagi ketiga buah hatinya, Jung Yoochun; Jung Changmin; Jung Jiyool.**_

_**Ketika dia merasa bahwa ada orang lain ingin merusak dan mengambil anak-anaknya dari pelukannya, maka dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk melindungi mereka.**_

_**Dari cara yang baik sampai licik pun dia lakukan. Bahkan tidak segan dia melibatkan anak-anaknya dalam rencana yang dia buat.**_

_**Itu semua dia lakukan untuk melindungi apa yang dia anggap sebagai milik dia.**_

_**Akankah berhasil rencana yang dia buat? Atau apakah itu hanya ketakutan yang berlebihan dari seorang ibu sebagai efek dari munculnya orang baru dalam kehidupan mereka?**_

_Annyeonghaseyo_..

_Newbie _yang sedang mencoba keberuntungannya membuat ff.

Terinpirasi dari film Hollywood _"Step Mother"_ dan film Bollywood _"We Are Family"_. Film lama yang saya sendiri sedikit banyak ingat dengan adegan-adegan yang ada dalam film tersebut. Jadi benang merahnya saya ambil dari film tersebut sebagai plot, dengan pengembangan dari daya kreasi dan imaginasi saya.

FF ini _pair _utamanya YunJae dengan _slight pair_ Hosu.

Semoga berkenan untuk membaca dan sudih untuk memberikan _review_annya. Menerima kritik dan saran, tapi yang membangun.

Kamsahamnida ~~~


	2. Chapter 1 : My Family

Waktu menunjukan pukul 7 pagi KST. Seorang _namja _sudah bergulat dengan bahan makanan dan peralatan memasak di dapur. Kim Junsu, nama _namja _tersebut, memasak untuk ketiga buah hatinya yang akan memulai lagi kegiatan sekolahnya setelah libur musim panas usai. _Pancake _sebagai menu sarapan mereka, serta ayam dan udang tempura untuk mengisi kotak makan siang mereka.

_Pancake _dan kotak makan siang untuk kedua jagoan dan seorang tuan putri sudah siap. Tinggal membangunkan dan mempersiapkan mereka untuk berangkat sekolah.

Setelah membersihkan peralatan memasak dan dapur, namja yang akrab disapa dengan Suie ketika bersama dengan keluarganya itu naik ke lantai atas rumahnya. Ke kamar anak-anaknya.

.

.

**~Step Papa Chap1~**

.

.

Kamar pertama dengan pintu yang berhiaskan ukiran nama kedua jagoannya, **"****유민****" **yang terbuat dari kayu. Dibukanya pintu itu pelan-pelan dan terliat keduanya sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya di tempat tidur mereka masing-masing. Tertawa pelan Junsu menyaksikan wajah mereka. Begitu damai, seperti malaikat tanpa dosa. Tapi entah menjadi apa saat mereka terbangun dan mulai bertengkar tentang hal-hal kecil.

Jung Yoochun, sebagai anak tertua dia sekarang belajar di bangku kelas empat SD. Walaupun demikian Chunnie, bagaimana Junsu memanggil jagoannya, sudah bisa mengemban tanggungjawab, membantunya untuk menjaga dan menjadi contoh yang baik bagi kedua _dongsaeng _yang lebih muda darinya. Dengan rambut yang sedikit bergelombang, mata yang sipit, hidung mancung, dan bibir bawahnya, dia adalah andalan Junsu.

Jung Changmin, anak kedua dan merupakan jagoannya yang sangat jenius untuk anak seumuran dengannya. Dia sekarang duduk di bangku kelas dua dan suka menggurui hyungnya yang duduk di kelas empat. Itu karena kejeniusannya. Kadang itu menimbulkan heran pada diri Junsu. Apa yang menyebabkan dia bisa sepintar itu?

Minnie, sapaan bocah jenius itu ketika di rumah, memakan makanan yang sama dengan saudaranya yang lain. Tapi.. mungkin jumlah makanannyalah yang menjadi pembeda. Ketika makan, perutnya terasa tidak mengenal kata kenyang. Jangan lupakan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang untuk ukuran anak kelas 2 SD. Dan hal itu disempurnakan dengan rambut yang lurus, mata yang lebih lebar dari orang Korea pada umumnya, hidung yang tak kalah mancung dari hyungnya dan bibir penuh karena terlalu banyak makan.

Disentuhnya bahu Yoochun. Tidak susah untuk membangunkannya.

"Chunnie-ah.. bangun sayang. Waktunya sekolah," dengan sayang Junsu membangunkannya.

Yoochun menggeliat dibalik selimut hangat yang melindunginya dari dinginnya malam.

"Ayo sayang.. Kau tak ingin terlambat di hari pertama kan? "

"_Eomma_..," sahut Yoochun dengan suara serak khas anak bangun tidur.

"Ayo.. anak _eomma _yang paling ganteng cepat bangun. Kau harus bergantian kamar mandi dengan Minnie," Junsu membantu Yoochun membuka selimutnya. Dengan mata yang setengah tertutup Yoochun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Junsu mulai membersihkan dan menata tempat tidur Yoochun sebelum membangunkan Changmin.

Changmin sangat susah untuk dibangunkan. Butuh kesabaran ekstra. Junsu duduk disamping Changmin yang masih berada di alam mimpinya. Sesekali tertegar geletukan gigi-giginya yang terlihat seperti orang yang sedang makan. Junsu bepikir mungkin Minnienya sedang pesta dan makan besar dalam mimpinya. Membayangkannya saja membuat Junsu ingin tertawa lebar. Tapi tidak mungkin dilakukannya sekarang.

"Hai Minnie baby.. Sudah pagi, waktunya sekolah," diciumnya pipi Changmin dengan sayang.

Krauk. Krauk. Krauk

"_Eomma_..," Changmin menunjukan dua jarinya, masih dengan matanya yang tertutup. Dan gigi yang seperti mengunyah makanan tentunya.

"_Ye _Minnie. Apa ini?" Junsu bingung melihat anaknya menunjukan kedua jarinya sehingga membentuk tanda _peace _atau angka dua.

"Euh..," lenguh Changmin dengan masih mengacungkan kedua jarinya.

"Eh? Dua?" tanya Junsu, sedikit ketawa. Dia merasa lucu melihat kelakuan anaknya yang ke dua. "Kenapa dengan angka dua?"

"Minnie mau makan _pancake _dua porsi," jawab Changmin dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Junsu sudah tidak dapat menahan ketawanya. "Haha.. _Arayo_. Kalau Minnie tidak bangun sekarang juga semua _pancake _buat Chunnie hyung dan Jiyoolie," godanya.

"_Andwae_. Minnie bangun _eomma_. Minnie sudah bangun," segera Changmin bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka matanya dengan bantuan kedua tangannya. Sesungguhnya dia masih mengantuk.

"Okay. Karena Minnie sudah bangun dua porsi _pancake _buat Minnie".

"Jangan lupa _ice cream_nya _eomma_," senyum Changmin lebar.

"Ini masih pagi sayang. Tidak baik makan yang dingin-dingin," sahut Junsu yang sukses membuat Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"_Eomma _pelit," kesal Changmin. Dia melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"_Omona _anak _eomma _imut sekali pagi-pagi sudah ngambek," Junsu mencubit pipi Changmin yang membuatnya semakin cemberut. "Buruan mandi sana. Nanti Minnie bisa minta _appa _untuk membelikan Minnie ice cream".

"_Jinjjayo_?" ucap Changmin semangat.

"Iya," Junsu menarik Changmin untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. "_Appa _akan pulang dari Jepang hari ini. Dan berjanji akan menjemput kalian dan menginap di apartemen _appa_."

Mendengar apa yang diucapkan _eomma_nya, Changmin langsung meloncat-loncat di lantai. Dia sangat merindukan _appa_nya. Dan terbayang makanan apa saja yang bisa dia minta dari _appa_nya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat perutnya berkroncongan.

"_Aish_.. Cacing diperutmu sangat perlu diperiksakan ke dokter," goda Junsu sambil membersihkan dan merapikan tempat tidur Changmin.

"_Anio_. Minnie sehat _eomma_. Minnie cuci tangan dan kaki sebelum makan dan sebelum tidur," coba Changmin menyakinkan _eomma_nya.

"_Jeongmalyo?_" lirik Junsu yang dibalas anggukan oleh Changmin.

"_Jeongmal_," sekali lagi Changmin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Anak pintar. Sini! Anak pintar patut diberi hadiah pelukan oleh _eomma_nya," Changmin mendekat dan segera dipeluk hangat oleh Junsu.

Entah mengapa ketiga anaknya takut untuk diajak pergi ke dokter. Dan dengan trik itu Junsu mengajarkan cara hidup sehat kepada mereka. Bisa dibilang sedikit licik, tapi yang penting baginya adalah kesehatan anak-anaknya. Mereka boleh main apa saja termasuk bermain pasir asal tidak lupa cuci tangan dan kaki sebelum makan dan tidur. Hal mudah yang dapat mempengaruhi cara hidup dan kesehatan mereka. Dan itu cukup berhasil.

Tidak lama setelahnya terdengar pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, menampakkan Yoochun yang sudah segar dan bersih siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Setelah mengenakan pakaian tentunya.

Junsu melepas pelukannya pada Changmin dan menyuruhnya untuk segera mandi.

"_Okay _Chunnie pakai pakaianmu. _Eomma _akan membangunkan Jiyoolie," Junsu beranjal dari tempat tidur Changmin dan keluar menuju kamar Jiyool. Tapi sebelum benar-benar keluar kamar YooMin, dia memberika pelukan kepada putra sulungnya tersebut. Junsu akan bersikap adil terhadap semua anaknya. Satu mendapat pelukan, maka yang lain juga akan mendapatkannya.

"_Ne eomma_," jawab Yoochun sambil membalas pelukan _eomma_nya.

.

.

**~Step Papa Chap 1~**

.

.

Kamar kedua dengan pintu berwarna _pink _dihiasi dengan _sticker _bergambar Jiyool dengan kostum _princess_nya. Terlihat sangat imut. Dibukanya pintu itu pelan-pelan dan bisa dilihat _uri princess_ yang sedang tidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Junsu tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

Jung Jiyool, tuan putri yang sangat manis. Pipinya yang tembem seperti bakpao menggoda orang-orang untuk mencubitnya. Saat tidak dalam keadaan tidur, matanya terlihat tajam seperti musang, hidung terbentuk dengan sempurna dan bibir yang berbentuk hati. Sedikit mengherankan tapi dia adalah anak _appa _yang sangat mirip dengan _appa_nya. Umurnya baru 4 tahun dan sudah masuk _play group_ karena ingin pergi sekolah seperti kedua _oppa_nya. Yoolie benar-benar menjadi tuan putri di keluarganya dengan segala kemanjaannya, ketidak acuhannya, dan sifat yang ingin menang sendiri.

"Selamat pagi _princess_.. Waktunya sekolah," bisik Junsu di telinga Jiyool. Junsu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur Jiyool.

"Eung..," sapaan Junsu hanya ditanggapi Jiyool dengan membalikan badannya, mendekat ke badan Junsu. Memeluknya. Mencari kengatan lebih dari _eomma_nya.

"_Come on baby_.. Tidak ada _princess _yang bangun kesiangan," bujuk Junsu. Jiyool semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Junsu.

"Hihihi..," terdengar tawa Jiyool saat Junsu menggelitik perutnya.

"Ayo bangun. _Oppadeul_mu sudah menunggu. Atau kau ingin _pancake_mu dimakan Minnie _oppa _eoh?" Lagi, godaan yang sama dilakukan kepada anaknya.

"_Andwae!_" reaksi yang sama dengan Changmin. Kalau Changmin dan Yoochun suka bertengkar mengenai hal kecil, Changmin dan Jiyool lebih sering bertengkar soal makanan. "_No no no eomma_. Itsssss mai paenkek."

Junsu tertawa mendengar jawaban tuan putrinya. Yoochun mengajarinya bahasa Inggris sebelum masuk sekolah kembali. "_Then my baby princess have to take her bath now._"

"Huh?" Jawaban Junsu membawa kebingungan diotak putrinya yang baru belajar beberapa kata dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Haha Yoolie harus mandi dulu. Bau ompol." Junsu menjauhkan kepalanya dari Jiyool setelah menciumnya. Pura-pura tidak tahan dengan bau ompolnya.

"_Eomma_.. Yoolie enggak ngompol lho," Terang Jiyool dengan mata sipitnya yang telah membesar. Tanda dia tidak suka.

"Benarkah?" Digendongnya Jiyool oleh Junsu ke kamar mandi.

"Hemmm.. Jiyool pipis dulu cebelum bobok."

"Oh iya. Maafkan _eomma _kalau begitu," jawab Junsu sambil membuka piyama Jiyool dan mulai mandikannya.

"_Aish eomma.._," Terdengar nada kecewa dari Jiyool mendengar jawaban _eomma_nya. Dicebilkannya mulut mungilnya dua centimeter kedepan. Imut.

"_Waeyo baby?_ _Eomma _kan sudah minta maaf." Junsu menggosok punggung kecil Jiyool.

"_Ne_. Yooli maapin _eomma_. Tapiiiiii..." ada jedah dalam jawaban Jiyool.

"Tapi?"

"Tapiiii jangan lupa lagi _ne_?" putrinya yang sudah tidak pernah mengompol lagi sejak umur dua tahun itu meminta persetujuan _eomma_nya.

"_Roger baby princess_," Junsu memberi hormat kepada anaknya.

"Hmmmm.." dianggukan Jiyool kepalanya sambil tersenyum menatap _eomma_nya.

"_Okay _mandinya sudah. Sekarang gosok gigi dulu," dililitkan handuk berwarna _pink _ke tubuh kecil Jiyool. Kemudian dibawanya ke depan _wastafel _untuk menggosok gigi.

Junsu sudah menanamkan hal-hal kecil, mulai dari gosok gigi dan mencuci tangan dan kaki, buang air kecil sebelum tidur kepada anak-anaknya sejak kecil. Dengan harapan saat sudah besar mereka bisa hidup bersih, sehat dan tidak mudah sakit. Hal yang paling disyukurinya adalah anak-anaknya yang penurut dan melakukan semua yang dia ajarkan.

.

.

**~Step Papa Chap 1~**

.

.

Junsu membawa Jiyool dalam gendongannya di dada menuju ruang makan yang ada di dapur. Gadis kecil itu sudah siap untuk menuntut ilmu.

Di ruang makan sudah menunggu Yoochun dan Changmin. Yoochun terlihat santai dengan bermain _PSP_nya. Berbeda dengan Changmin yang terlihat lebih tidak sabar, mungkin karena perutnya yang sudah lapar.

"Gud moning _Oppadeul,_" sapa Jiyool setelah di duduk dibangku khusus untuknya makan.

"Pagi.. Pagi.. Buruan kita makan," jawab Changmin asal.

"Baiklah. Berdoa dulu sebelum makan."

Yoochun menjadi pemimpin doa pagi itu. Memanjatkan rasa syukur atas nikmat yang diberikan Tuhan kepada mereka.

"_Eomma_.. Tadi _eomma _bilang mau kasih Minnie 2 porsi _pancake_, kenapa cuma satu?" protes Changmin sampil mengangkat piringnya.

"Minnie habiskan dulu itu yang ada dipiringmu. Kalau sudah habis _eomma _akan tambah _pancake_nya."

"Uhh _okay_.. Jangan sampai lupa ya?"

"Iya Minnie. Ingatkan _eomma _kalau _eomma _lupa."

"Eung..," mulut Changmin penuh sehingga hanya bisa ber-eungria sambil menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban untuk _eomma_nya.

"_Aish_.. Dasar _food monster_," Yoochun ikut menimpali.

"Yah _hyung_! Minnie bukan _food monster_. Tapi Minnie butuh banyak makan buat pertumbuhan Minnie," jawab Changmin nyolot. "Minnie ingin tinggi seperti _appa_. Dan tampan."

"Haha _appa _tidak tampan. Aku inilah yang tampan," dengan santai Yoochun membanggakan ketampanannya.

"_Appa _lebih tampan," si tuan putri bersuara. Memberi pernyataan kalau _appa_nyalah yang lebih tampan.

"Haha.. Jiyool pun tahu siapa yang lebih tampan dan siapa yang bukan," Changmin tertawa geli dengan mulut yang penuh dengan pancake.

Berbeda dengan Yoochun sekarang tidak bisa bersantai lagi. Wajahnya memerah, tak menyangka _yeodongsaeng_nya yang selalu manja dengannya, yang selalu minta dibelikan es krim, yang selalu dia lindungi dari kejahilan Changmin mengatakan bahwa dia tidak lebih tampan dari _appa _mereka. Dan secara tidak langsung tuan putri yang tidak ada cantik-cantiknya itu membela Changmin. _Oops_~ efek dari dibilang tidak tampan jadi menurut Yoochun semuanya jelek, termasuk adik kecilnya yang pada kenyataannya sangat cantik.

"Yoolie..," eram Yoochun sambil memberikan pandangan yang mengerikan.

"_Eomma_..," mendapatkan tatapan yang mengerikan membuat Jiyool gentar hingga meminta perlindungan dari _eomma_nya.

"Sudah-sudah.. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mendengar pertengkaran kalian. Anak-anak _eomma _semuanya cantik dan tampan. Tidak ada yang jelek. _Arasseo_?" ucap Junsu mencoba menengahi pertikaian kecil di pagi hari yang bukan hanya terjadi sekali ini saja.

"_Arasseo_," jawab ketiganya kompak.

"_Okay_. Sekarang makan sarapan kalian, atau kalian akan terlambat masuk kelas." Junsu menambah porsi _pancake _di piring Changmin, sesuai dengan janjinya tadi.

"Chunnie.. Yoolie.. Kalian juga mau tambah _pancake_nya?" Junsu selalu memasak makanan lebih. Dia tidak mau bila sampai anak-anaknya merasa kurang dan tidak kenyang. Jika ada sisa makanan biasanya akan dibawa pulang oleh bibi Song untuk diberikan kepada cucu-cucunya. Bibi Song membantu Junsu untuk mengurus rumah yang mereka tinggali.

"_Ania_." Yoochun dan Jiyool menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, segera habiskan makanannya." Junsu pun melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda. "Chunnie.. _Eomma _nanti ada pekerjaan di Busan dan akan menginap. Karena _appa _sudah pulang dari Jepang, _appa _yang akan menjemput kalian dan menginap di apartemen _appa_. Jadi tunggu _appa _ya?"

"_Ne eomma_," jawab Yoochun sambil memasukan suapan terakhir _pancake_nya.

"Minnie dan Yoolie tidak boleh nakal, kalian dengarkan apa yang diucapkan Chunnie hyung," nasehat Junsu untuk dua saudara yang lebih muda.

"_Ne eomma,_" Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Kalau sudah selesai ambil tas kalian dan sekarang kita berangkat ke sekolah."

Yoochun yang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya segera beranjak dari ruang makan dan mengambil tas sekolahnya yang diletakkan di ruang keluarga. Kemudian disusul ole Changmin dan Jiyool.

Junsu pun tak ketinggalan untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke kantor. Dia sengaja membawa tas tambahan yang berisi baju dan kebutuhannya selama tinggal di Busan. Untuk keperluan anak-anaknya selama tinggal dengan _appa_nya sudah disiapkannya juga. Orang suruhan _appa _merekalah yang akan mengambil kebutuhan mereka di kantor Junsu.

.

.

**~Step Papa Chap 1~**

.

.

Jalanan kota Seoul pagi itu padat merayap, untunglah letak sekolah ketiga bocah Jung itu tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka. Hanya dalam 20 menit mereka telah sampai.

Sebelum keluar dari mobil Junsu mengingatkan kembali anak-anaknya kalau mereka harus menunggu _appa _mereka sampai datang menjemput dan untuk menjaga tingkah laku mereka selama menginap di apartemen _appa_nya. Dia tidak ingin _appa _mereka kerepotan dalam mengasuh mereka untuk sementara. Sebagai _appa _dari ketiga anak mereka telah menyakinkannya ribuan kali kalau dia bisa mengurus dan mendidik anak-anak mereka saat Junsu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"_Jja_.. Sekarang kalian masuk. Jaga tingkah laku kalian dan dengarkan apa kata guru kalain. _Understand_?"

"_Yes Sir_." Sekali lagi mereka menjawab kompak.

"_Good_. Yoochunnie.. Tolong antar Yoolie ke kelasnya dulu ya?"

"_Ne eomma_," jawab Yoochun tanda ada bantahan dari si sulung.

"_Gomaweo_."

"_Bye eomma_. Selamat bekerja," kalimat rutin yang YooMinYool ucapkan sebelum Junsu meninggalkan sekolah mereka. Senyum terpatri di wajah mereka.

"_Bye _Chunnie.. _Bye _Minnie.. _Bye _Yoolie.. Kalian masuklah," Junsu melambaikan tangannya.

"_Ne_." ucap kedua bocah SD dan satu bocah _Play Group_ itu sambil membalas lambaian tangan ibunya

"Salanghae _eomma_," ucap Jiyool sebelum akhirnya digandeng Yoochun masuk ke dalam sekolah mereka.

"_Nado saranghae nae aegideul_," senyum Junsu sedikit sendu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan. Untuk saat ini dia akan menjalani kehidupannya dengan anak-anak yang dia cintai dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwa raga.

Junsu tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi esok, hanya rasa syukur yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang. Rasa syukur telah diberi kesempatan untuk membesarkan ketiga buah hatinya. Ketiga buah hatinya yang ia adopsi dengan mantan suaminya.

_'Jung Yunho gomaweo'_

_._

_._

_**~ tbc ~**_

.

.

_A/N :_

_Chapter 1 Update~~~_

_Chapter ini khusus untuk menunjukan hubungan Junsu dengan ketiga anaknya._

_Chapter depan YunJae udah mulai masuk ke cerita._

_Terima kasih atas waktu yang diberikan untuk membaca ff saya. Review juseyo~~~_

_Special buat dua guest reviewers saya.. Thanks for your supports *smooches*_


	3. Chapter 2 : First Meeting

Seorang _namja _terlihat sedang duduk menunggu di _Lounge VIP _bandara Narita Tokyo, Jepang. Dengan ditemani secangkir kopi di meja, _namja _tersebut nampak sibuk dengan _smart phone_ miliknya. Sebelum akhirnya dia menghubungi seseorang.

"Joongie.."

["Yunnie.. Kapan kau akan sampai di Seoul? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu."]

"Aku masih di _Lounge _bandara, setengah jam lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat." Jawab Yunho sambil melihat jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya.

["Oh begitu.. Baiklah. _Have a safe flight_ Yunnie"]

"Joongie dimana kau sekarang? Kau tidak lupa untuk menjemput anak-anak kan?" tanya Yunho. Jam tangannya menunjukan waktu pukul 4 sore JST yang berarti sama pukul 4 sore KST. Tepat waktu anak-anaknya keluar dari sekolah.

["Aku masih di Butik. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan"]

Terdapat jedah waktu sekian detik sebelum mereka berteriak ditempatnya masing-masing secara bersamaan.

"Apa?" / [_"Oh my God!"_]

"Joongie seharusnya kau sudah ada di sekolah menjemput anak-anak," Yunho mencoba menekan tutur katanya agar tidak terkesan marah kepada kekasih hatinya itu.

["Ya Tuhan Yunnie.. Aku minta maaf. Pekerjaanku banyak. Tapi sebaiknya aku tutup dulu teleponnya. Aku segera menjemput anak-anak."]

Dari nada suara Jaejoong bisa ditebak kalau dia sekarang sedang panik dan terburu-buru.

"Joongie.. Dengarkan aku!" terdegar suara Yunho dengan sedikit memerintah. "Joongie, tenangkan dirimu. Jangan panik dan terburu-buru. Tidak baik jika kau mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan seperti itu."

"Ohh Yunnie.. Maafkan aku. Ini pertama kalinya aku menjemput anak-anakmu dan aku sudah gagal seperti ini"]

"Sudahlah tak usah kau pikirkan hal itu. Tenangkan dirimu dan jemputlah anak-anak."

["Aku sudah mulai tenang Yunnie. Aku akan jemput anak-anak sekarang."]

"Baiklah aku tutup teleponnya sekarang. Hati-hati di jalan ya? _Saranghae_," Yunho memberikan nasehat kepada Jaejoong.

["_Ne. Nado saranghae Yunnie_"]

Yunho memutuskan hubungan yang baru saja ia lakukan menggunakan _smart phone_nya. Sedikit menghela napas dilihatnya kembali jam tangannya. Dia berharap anak-anaknya akan sabar menunggu jemputan mereka.

Jung Yunho nama lengkap namja tersebut. Walau dia berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya, Joongie atau lebih lengkapnya Kim Jaejoong tadi, tapi sejujurnya dia khawatir juga. Anak-anaknya; Yoochun, Changmin dan Jiyool belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya dengan Jaejoong. Seharusnya dialah yang bertugas menjemput anak-anaknya di sekolah, sesuai dengan apa yang ia janjikan dengan mantan istrinya Kim Junsu. Tapi apa daya, pekerjaannyalah yang membuatnya menundah penerbangan yang seharusnya ia lakukan pagi hari menjadi sore. Dan memaksa dirinya untuk meminta tolong Jaejoong menggantikan dirinya menjemput ketiga buah hatinya.

Yunho adalah seorang fotografer profesional yang sukses. Diusianya yang ke 35 tahun, hasil kerjanya sangat dinikmati oleh banyak peminat, mulai dari selebritis, majalah, sampai perusahan yang menginginkan produk mereka dikomersilkan dengan hasil jepretan kamera Yunho.

Diteguknya kopi dalam cangkir yang sudah mulai dingin. Sekali lagi dilihatnya jam di tangan kirinya. Tiga jam lagi dia akan bertemu dengan anak-anaknya. Sudah satu bulan lebih mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Rasa rindu sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Sesampainya di Seoul dia akan habiskan waktu luangnya dengan mereka. Menebus waktu yang terlewati karena tuntutan pekerjaan.

**.**

**.**

**~Step Papa Chap 2~**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong dalam perjalan menuju sekolah ketiga anak kekasihnya, Jung Yunho. _Nervous_. Bagaimana dia tidak gugup, satu blok lagi ia akan sampai di kawasan elite Dong Bang Group. Kawasan elite tempat anak-anak itu menuntut ilmu, Dong Bang_ Secondary School._ Di sana juga terdapat gedung sekolah TK, _Play Group , _dan _Kids Day's Care Center._

Jaejoong menepikan mobilnya disisi jalan, dekat pintu gerbang sekolah. Sejenak diperhatikan tampilan wajahnya dari cermin genggam yang selalu tersimpan didalam tasnya. Raut wajah gugup terlihat disana. Dia belum pernah bertemu dengan anak-anak Yunho, takut akan kesan yang mereka peroleh saat bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali. Menarik napas lebih dalam, Jaejoong merasa seperti akan menghadapi ujian akhir sewaktu dia menjadi mahasiswa dulu. Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang dia punya dan sekali lagi tarikan napas yang lebih dalam, Jaejoong keluar dari mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**~Step Papa Chap 2~**

**.**

**.**

"Yoochun? Changmin? Jiyool?" Jaejoong memanggil tiga anak yang terlihat sedang menunggu jemputan di taman dekat gerbang sekolah Dong Bang. Walau Jaejoong belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka, tapi beberapa kali Yunho menunjukan foto mereka. Jadi dia masih ingat wajah YooMinYool.

"_Ye_. Siapa anda?" Yoochun balik bertanya.

"Aku Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. Teman _appa _kalian," Jaejoong merasa bukan saatnya mengatakan kepada anak-anak yang telihat _adoreable _itu kalau dia kekasih _appa _mereka.

"Siapa _appa _kami?" kembali Yoochun bertanya. _Eomma_nya mengajarkan untuk tidak terlalu percaya terhadap orang asing.

"J-jung Yunho." Jaejoong berusaha untuk menghilangkan gugup yang kembali menerpanya. "_Appa _kalian menghubungi ku tadi pagi, karena ada _meeting _mendadak yang harus dia hadiri jadi dia tidak bisa menjemput kalian sekarang."

"Dimana _appa _sekarang?" Changmin yang bertanya sekarang.

"_Appa _kalian masih di Jepang. Mungkin sekarang di dalam pesawat menuju Seoul."

"_Oppa.. Appa eodie? _Yoolie capek. Yoolie mau pulang," rengek Jiyool.

Mendengar rengekan Jiyool, Jaejoong berusaha mendekati ketiga bersaudara tersebut. Tapi Yoochun bergerak lebih cepat seakan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk tetap ditempatnya.

"_Ne _kita akan pulang sekarang," Yoochun sekarang menggendong adiknya didada. Terlihat kesulitan, tapi bisa dilihat dia anak yang kuat. "Minnie ayo kita pulang."

"Apa kita tidak menunggu _appa _hyung? _Eomma _menyuruh kita untuk menunggu _appa_," Bocah yang dipanngil Minnie itu mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Yoochun tampak mempertimbangkan pendapat saudara laki-lakinya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya diam, menjadi saksi dari interaksi dari anak-anak yang cukup pintar menurutnya.

"Tak apa, kalau menunggu _appa _akan terlalu lama. Kita pulang saja naik _taxi_," Yoochun memutuskan.

"Baiklah."

Mereka bersiap untuk pergi dari taman sekolah mereka untuk pulang. Tapi ada Jaejoong yang menghadang jalan mereka.

"Dengar anak-anak, _appa _kalian sudah mempercayakan aku untuk menjemput kalian. Jadi kalian akan ikut aku pulang," Jaejoong menjelaskan tujuannya awal dia datang.

"Kami bisa pulang sendiri," balas Yoochun.

"Kalau kalian pulang sendiri, apa yang harus aku katakan pada _appa _kalian?" kebingungan dan ketakutan tampak pada raut wajah Jaejoong. Ia tidak menyangka akan menjadi sulit seperti ini. Apalagi wajah anak-anak kekasihnya itu tidak begitu bersahabat. Berbeda dari cerita-cerita yang dia dengar dari Yunho.

"Itu urusan mu. Kita bisa pulang sendiri. Kalau tahu _appa _tidak bisa menjemput, kita tidak akan berlama-lama disini menunggu," jawab Yoochun ketus.

"Soal keterlambatan, aku meminta maaf. Pekerjaanku hari ini banyak sampai lupa untuk menjemput kalian," Jaejoong tulus meminta maaf. "Dan juga.. Kalau kalian pulang sendiri dan _eomma _kalian sampai tahu, _eomma _kalian pasti akan marah pada _appa _kalian."

Yoochun tampak diam berpikir. Kedua _dongsaeng_nya juga diam. Mudah dilihat jika Yoochun punya tanggung jawab lebih atas dirinya sendiri dan kedua adiknya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin _appa _kalian dimarahi _eomma _kalian karena kesalahanku yang terlambat menjemput kalian," lanjut Jaejoong.

Bocah umur 10 itu tampak berpikir kembali. Sedikit banyak apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong mempengaruhinya. Ia tidak ingin _appa_nya kena marah _eomma_nya. Ia tidak ingin melihat kemarahan dan pertengkaran mereka lagi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong. "Kalian mau pulang denganku? _Eomma _kalian tidak ada di rumah kan? Kalau kalian kesana, _appa _kalian akan cemas".

"Baiklah, kami ikut denganmu," Yoochun akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut Jaejoong. Keputusan yang membuat Jaejoong senang.

"_Hyung/Oppa_," Changmin dan Jiyool akhirnya bersuara.

"Kita akan ikut.." Yoochun memandang Jaejoong. Seperti mengerti maksud Yoochun, Jaejoong kembali memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh ne.. Aku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong kembali memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia bingung antara akan mengukurkan tangannya atau entalah, sampai akhirnya Jaejoong menggerakan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Kita akan ikut _ahjussi _itu pulang ke apartemen _appa_," jelas Yoochun kepada dongsaengnya, tepatnya pada Changmin. Jiyool yang merengek capek hanya bisa bergelayut nyaman dalam gendongannya.

"_Ne_.. Kalian ikut _ahjussi_. _Ka_..," Jaejoong mengajak mereka untuk meninggalkan taman, sebelum akhirnya berbalik menatap Yoochun. "Kau pasti capek menggendong adikmu, sini biar aku bantu gendong," Jaejoong menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk mengambil Jiyool dari gendongan Yoochun.

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih. Aku masih bisa menggendongnya sendiri." Ketus. Yoochun kembali ketus saat menolak pertolongan Jaejoong, kemudian berjalan mendahului Jaejoong dan diikuti Changmin.

Jaejoong tampak sedikit kaget, tapi segera dia menyadarkan diri sendiri dan mengikuti kakak-beradik Jung itu menuju mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**~Step Papa Chap 2~**

**.**

**.**

Tiga puluh menit perjalan terasa lebih lama oleh Jaejoong. Ada tiga penumpang lainnya didalam mobil yang dia kendarai tapi terasa lebih mencekam. Ketiga anak itu diam tanpa bersuara sama sekali.

Jaejoong tampak menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebagai pribadi yang ramai dia tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Untungnya mereka sekarang sudah sampai. Diparkirkan mobilnya di basement apartemen tempat dia tinggal.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Jaejoong ceria memberi tahu anak-anak yang ada di bangku penumpang. Dia membantu Yoochun untuk turun dari mobil, Jiyool tidak mau lepas dari gendongannya.

"Dimana kita?" tanya Changmin sambil melihat keadaan sekitar mereka.

"Iya ini bukan apartemen tempat _appa _tinggal," Yoochun memberikan pendapatnya.

"I..iya. Ki..kita.. ada di apartemenku. _Appa _kalian tinggal denganku disini," ucap Jaejoong terbata, takut salah bicara. Sungguh bagi Jejoong, ketiga bocah Jung terlihat sama _Killer_nya dengan dosen yang dia hadapi saat sidang kelulusan dahulu.

Tanpa banyak bicara keempatnya langsung menuju lift khusus untuk penghuni apartemen. Kembali, hanya sunyi yang melingkupi mereka saat di lift yang membawa mereka.

Sesampainya di lantai lima, apartemen Jaejoong terletak di lantai lima, Jaejoong berjalan lebih dahulu untuk menuju apartemennya sebelum akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu dengan nomor 504.

"Kita sudah sampai," Jaejoong memasukan beberapa digit angka untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Dan segera menyilakan masuk tamu-tamu kecilnya. "Anggap seperti rumah sendiri ya?"

YooMinYool diam, tidak membalas apa yang diucapkan Jaejoong sama sekali. Saat ini Jiyool sudah berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang mungil sendiri. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan kedua oppanya. Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama sambil mengedarkan mata mereka untuk melihat keseluruhnya apartemen yang ditinggali _appa _mereka dengan orang yang mengaku sebagai teman _appa _mereka.

"Dimana kamar kami?" Yoochun akhirnya bersuara. Mereka butuh istirahat, merasa sangat lelah dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"Oh.. Kalian pasti lelah ya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan menampilkan senyumnya yang manis. Tapi senyum itu akhirnya menghilang sesaat tak ada tanggapan dari bocah-bocah yang ditinggal _eomma _mereka bekerja keluar kota. "Ahh baiklah. Ikuti aku."

Apartemen Jaejoong sangat sederhana, meski begitu tertata dengan elegan, bersih dan rapi. Ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang keluarga. Satu kamar tidur dan dua kamar mandi. Ruang makan yang tergabung dengan dapur. Ruang kerja yang tidak terlalu besar dan terhubung langsung ke balkon dengan pemandangan gedung pencakar langit kota Seoul.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya dan mempersilakan mereka masuk. "Nah sekarang kalian bisa istirahat disini," kata Jaejoong ramah. Dia menuju sisi kiri tempat tidur _king size_nya dan membuka gorden yang tidak sempat ia buka tadi pagi.

Anak-anak mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kamar. Dan mengernyit heran melihat tempat tidur yang masih berantakan.

"Ini kamar siapa?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Oh ini kamarku," jawab Jaejoong malu. Tadi pagi dia bangun kesiangan karena semalaman berusaha menyelesaikan _design _baju untuk _project _butiknya.

"Oh pantas saja," Yoochun menanggapi ketus.

Jiyool berjalan mendekat menuju tempat tidur yang masih berantakan. "_Oppa _apa ini?" tanya Jiyool dengan suaranya yang imut dan terdengar penasaran.

Ketiga pasang mata lainnya beralih menatap yeoja paling muda di kamar itu. Dan melihat apa yang ditangan Jiyool, mata Jaejoong terbelalak semakin lebar. Dengan secepat kilat disambarnya _brief _dari tangan Jiyool.

'Ya Tuhan..' batin Jaejoong. Jangan ditanya apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Dimasukannya celana dalam tadi ke keranjang pakaian kotor.

"Jorok sekali," komemtar Changmin. "Kami mau tidur di kamar _appa _saja."

"Disini kamarnya hanya ada satu."

"Trus _appa _tidur dimana?" Yoochun bertanya menyelidik.

"Ehm.. _Appa _kalian tidur disini juga."

"_Mweo_?" Yoochun dan Changmim tampak kaget, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Hmm.. Ya begitulah." Terus terang saja saja, Jaejoong bigung akan menjawab seperti apa. Mereka belum tahu kalau Jaejoong dan _appa _mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan Jaejoong tidak berniat untuk menjelaskan hal itu, biar Yunnienya saja yang melakukannya. Dia sudah cukup bergidik ngeri menghadapi anak-anak dari kekasihnya itu.

Jaejoong bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukam sekarang? Dia memaksa otak kecilnya untuk berpikir lebih.

"Ahh baiklah. Kalian ikut aku sekarang ya? Kalian beristirahatlah sebentar di ruang tamu sambil nonton tv ya? Sementara itu aku akan mengganti seprai dan membersihkan kamarnya sebelum kalian tidur disana." Jaejoong menjelaskan panjang lebar rencana yang baru saja terlintas diotak kecilnya. Digiringnya anak-anak kritis itu menuju ruang tamu.

Dinyalakannya televisi 45" yang ada di ruang tamu. "Jja kalian mau menonton acara apa? Kartun?" dicarinya channel anak-anak dengan menggunkan _remote control _sebelum memberikannya ke Yoochun.

"Sebentar aku akan ambilkan camilan dan susu buat kalian ya?" walau Jaejoong mengajak bicara ketiga bocah itu, yang pada akhirnya dia hanya bermonologria.

Dengan cepat dia berjalan menuju dapur.

"Haaaaahhhh." Sejenak Jaejoong bisa menghelah napas lega. Ini sangat memalukan baginya. Kamar yang berantakan, celana dalam yang tertinggal di tempat tidur. Jaejoong merasa ingin menggali tanah dan mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup. Sangat malu. Bukan seperti ini petemuan pertama yang ia harapkan dengan ketiga anak Yunho.

Mengingat dia harus membersihkan kamarnya, segera dia menyiapkan tiga gelas dan diisinya dengan susu segar. Kemudian diletakkannya pada nampan, disertakannya pula setoples _cookies _coklat dan beberapa potong _Cheese Cake_. Ditariknya napas yang lebih dalam lagi, disemangatinya diri sendiri _'Kim Jaejoong Hwaiting'_ kemudian dia keluar menuju ruang tamu dengan membawa nampan yang sudah penuh dengan camilan dan susu.

"Camilan datang," Jaejoong berusaha untuk tetap ceria. Diletakannya nampan tersebut di meja ruang tamu. "Silakan di makan."

Ketiga bocah itu tetap diam. Tapi Jiyool sudah menggigit jarinya melihat susu yang sangat ingin diminumnya saat ini. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang sulit dihilangkan saat Jiyool meninginkan sesuatu, menggigit jari.

Sedangkan Changmin bisa dilihat, matanya bersinar sangat cemerlang seperti saat dia melihat Han Ga In di televisi. Yoochun? _Namja _kecil itu masih setia dengan sikapnya yang sok cool.

Dengan senyum yang ter-install di wajahnya, Jaejoong mengambil segelas susu dan memberikannya kepada Jiyool. Setoples cookies diberikannya kepada Changmin dan sepotong Cheese Cake untuk Yoochun.

"Nah silakan dimakan. Aku akan membersihkan kamar. Kalau butuh sesuatu panggil saja aku, ne?" senyum masih mengembangkan senyumnya.

Sebelum Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat dia berdiri Jiyool mengangkat gelasnya dan mengucapkan _'Gemaweo'_. Walau pelan, tetapi sudah bisa membuat Jaejoong bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**~Step Papa Chap 2~**

**.**

**.**

Tepat pukul 7.30 malam KST, Yunho tiba di apartemen Jaejoong. Ia datang disambut oleh pelukan dan ciuman hangat dari, kekasih hatinya.

Jaejoong serasa mendapat suntikan tenaga segar melihat Yunnienya datang. Lelah raga dan jiwa hilang semua. Sedikit berlebihan, tetapi Jaejoong merasa semua akan baik-baik saja. Jung Yunho, yang menjadi sandaran hatinya selama 6 bulan terakhir ini telah tiba dengan selamat. Rasa kangen yang tertahan selama lima hari tidak bertemu hilang sudah.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memberikan botol air mineral yang baru dia ambil dari lemari es. Keduanya duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Melelahkan. Tapi hasilnya sangat memuaskan," jawab Yunho dengan wajah berseri. Ia tidak sabar untuk memberi kabar yang pasti akan membuat Jaejoong bangga padanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah yang ikut berseri dan mendapat anggukan dari Yunho sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tahu..," Yunho membuat jedah, menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Majalah _Sweet_ mengontrakku untuk edisi special akhir tahun."

"Bisa kau ulang Yunnie?" Jaejoong menegakkan badannya. "_Sweet? That f**king Sweet Magazine?_"

" _BIG YES_!" Yunho menyakinkan.

Kim Jaejoong, 25 tahun, adalah seorang _disigner _muda yang tengah berjuang membuat labelnya sendiri dengan membuka butik bersama seorang temannya. Jaejoong tahu apa dan bagaimana majalah _Sweet _yang terbit di Jepang tersebut. Dua tahun berturut-turut _Sweet _menjadi majalah fashion terbaik di Jepang dengan membidik segmen wanita dalam rentang umur 20an dan 30an.

"_Oh my God. Yayyyyyyy_," sangking bahagianya Jaejoong meloncat dari sofa tempat dia duduk, menerjang dan memeluk erat Yunho. "Kita harus merayakan kesuksesanmu ini Yunnie," Jaejoong melepas pelukannya.

"_Ne_. Keluarkan _beer_nya," ucap Yunho bahagia sambil mengecup bibir ranum Jaejoong.

"_Appa_..," terdengar suara anak kecil. Yoochun. Dia yang sedang tidur dengan kedua _dongsaeng_nya terbangun setelah mendegar keributan dari ruang tamu.

"Yoochunie!" Yunho beranjak dari sofa dia duduk menuju anaknya dan memeluknya erat. "Kau bangun tidur? _Neoreul geuriweohae_."

"_Nado Appa_."

"_APPA_!" terdengar panggilan lainnya untuk Yunho. Iya, bisa diduga itu suara Changmin dan Jiyool. Dengan berlari mereka menerjang dan memeluk _appa _mereka.

_Beary Hug_. Karena tubuh Yunho yang besar dan kulitnya yang sedikit gelap untuk ukuran orang Korea, maka kadang-kadang Jaejoong memanggilnya _bear_. Dan pelukan Yunho sebagai _Beary Hug_. Jaejoong yang menjadi saksi pertemuan appa dan anaknya itu ikut tersenyum. Dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam dia ikut bahagia.

"_Appa _kenapa lama sekali sih? Yoolie nunggu _appa _lamaaaaaa sekali di sekolah," aduh Jiyool.

"Maafkan _appa _sayang. _Appa _masih ada pekerjaan di Tokyo jadi tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu dan menjemput kalian," terang Yunho dan mendapat anggukan mengerti dari YooMinYool.

"Kalian sudah makan?" tanya Yunho. Dielusnya kepala Yoochun dengan sayang.

"_Eopseo_. Min lapar _appa_." Changmin atau _food monster_ menjawab pertanyaan appanya. Changmin paling cepat dan jago jika sudah berhubungan dengan makanan.

"Baiklah sekarang kita pesan makanan saja ya?" dopandangnya satu persatu wajah anaknya. Wajah baru bangun mereka terlihat sangat lucu. "Kalian mau _pizza _atau ayam goreng?"

"Minnie mau _pizza_.."

"Yoolie mau ayam goyeng.."

"Dan kau mau appa Chunnie?" tanya sang _appa _kepada anak sulungnya.

"Aku ayan goreng _appa_."

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita pesan makanan kalian." Yunho berdiri dan mengajak anak-anaknya untuk duduk di ruang tamu. "Jaejoongie.. bisa kau bantu aku memesankan makanan untuk mereka?"

Jaejoong yang hanya terdiam dan kagum melihat interaksi anak dan _appa _itu, sedikit kaget ketika Yunho memanggilnya. "Iya Yun.. Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya balik sambil memberikan senyumnya yang hangat.

"Haha kenapa kau? Tadi aku minta tolong untuk memesankan pizza untuk Minnie dan ayam goreng untuk Yoolie dan Chunnie."

"Ohhh," Jaejoong membulatkan mulutnya. "Baiklah.. Tunggu sebentar.."

"Jangan lupa pesanlah untuk kita berdua Joongie."

"Iya..," jawab Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kalian bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Yunho mengawali sesi bincang-bincang dengan ketiga buah hatinya.

"Minnie baik _appa_."

"Yoolie juga baik. Cuma capek kaki Yoolie," Jiyool memegang kakinya yang capek.

"Dasar manja," ejek Changmim pada Jiyool.

"Bialin. Hueeek," Jiyool menjulurkan lidangnya. Mengejek sang _oppa_.

"Sudah-sudah," Yunho mencoba menengahi sebelum kembalikan perhatiannya kepada Jiyool. "Oh jadi Jiyool capek karena menunggu _appa _ya? Maafin _appa _ya?" Yunho memegang kaki Jiyool yang capek dan memijatnya pelan.

"_Ne_. Yoolie maafin _appa_." Diciumnya pipi Yunho. "Cekarang udah tidak cakit," senyum Jiyool bahagia.

"Wahh _appa _senang mendengarnya." Yunho mencium balik pipi Jiyool. "Dan jagoan _appa _yang satu ini bagaimana kabarnya?"

Yoochun yang dimaksud Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua mata musang Yunho. Yunho bisa melihat bahwa kedua mata putranya itu berkaca-kaca. Ada rindu yang dalam di mata itu dan luka. Yunho merutuki kenyataan yang membuatnya tidak bisa terus ikut mengasuh anak-anaknya. Saat proses perceraiannya dengan mantan istrinya dahulu, mereka sepakat kalau hak asuh diserahkan kepada Junsu.

"A..aku baik appa," jawab Yoochun terbata.

"Sini sayang, biar appa memelukmu," Yunho sungguh tidak tahu apa yang membebani pikiran anaknya itu. Yoochun dimata Yunho adalah hyung dan oppa yang baik buat Changmin dan Jiyool. Tetapi ada kalanya dia bisa menjadi pribadi yang pendiam.

Yunho tidak meragukan pola asuh Junsu terharap anak-anak mereka. Namun Yunho juga sadar, YooMinYool masih membutuhkannya sebagai seorang _appa_. Seorang _eomma _saja tidaklah cukup. Dan untuk saat ini dia hanya ingin memeluk Yoochun menunjukan padanya bahwa ada dia Yunho, _appa_nya, yang bisa menjadi sandaran, teman berbagi kisah dan keluh kesah. Yunho berjanji akan lebih memerhatikan Yoochun lebih walau mereka tidak tinggal satu atap lagi.

Diusapnya lembut punggung Yoochun dan dikecupnya kepala mungil Yoochun.

"_Appa_.. Yoolie mau dipeluk juga," rengek Jiyool.

"Min juga mau dipeluk."

Sekali lagi, _Beary Hug_ keluarga Jung terlihat di apartemen Jaejoong. Mereka melanjutakan acara bincang-bincang asik mereka. Dapat didengar Yunho menanyakan kegiatan mereka di sekolah, di rumah, apa mereka menyusakan _eomma _mereka atau tidak, dan sesekali mereka saling ejek yang kemudian terdengar tawa renyah mereka.

Sedangkan pemilik apartemen itu sendiri hanya bisa melihat kehangatan mereka dari dapur. Setelah memesan makanan untuk makan malam mereka, ia tidak beranjak dari dapur. Senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Tapi saat mengingat pengalamannya saat bersama anak-anak itu, ia menjadi sedih. Dia merasa ada batas diantara mereka. Tak terlihat tetapi bisa ia rasakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~tbc~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A/N :_

_Chapter 2 update~~~_

_Sunees Boo : Thanks atas supportnya._

_Jaewifey : Iya, Yunho dan Junsu dahulu adalah pasangan suami istri. Selama berumah tangga mereka mengadopsi YooMinYool. Dan setelah berpisah/cerai, Yunho menjalin kasih dengan Jaejoong. Di ff ini Junsu sakit (Maaf Junsu, saya berharap kau selalu sehat)._

_Guest : Thanks sudah diingatkan soal hyung dan oppanya._

_Dan Guest yang lain terima kasih~~~_

_See you in next Chapter~~~_

_~Yunjaeddiction~_


End file.
